Change data capture is a technique in which changes made to one database are recorded and those records are used to replicate the same changes in a second database. For example, the second database may be a backup/recovery database or an analytic database. The amount of data being managed by databases is even larger than ever, which negatively affects the performance of change data capture systems. New change data capture systems with improved performance would be desirable.